


Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

by buttermilkink



Series: dnf, into the smutverse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hoodies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and a lil bit of mfin uhhh, dreamnotfound, having to type these tags out is going to take years of my life, its honestly kinda wholesome, this what listening to hozier does to a mf, too much kissing, where's the tag for just guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermilkink/pseuds/buttermilkink
Summary: Mandatory 'George wears Dream's hoodie and then the tension hits' because THE pics of George were all over my tl
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf, into the smutverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163159
Comments: 54
Kudos: 969





	1. Damned if I Do

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this because those pictures had me forgetting how to act
> 
> also if you're an IRL, this is between you and god now
> 
> the title has nothing to do with the song I just think I'm funny

George's roommate had to be out to get him. He had to because there was no good reason for him to turn on the fucking central AC in _50°_ weather. George was usually a nonconfrontational kind of guy; he kept to himself and minded his business, but this-this meant war.

George got up from where his nest of fluffy blankets was on his bed and marched to the living room, only to come face to face with the criminal himself. George's roommate, Dream, was tall, athletically built, honestly pretty cute, and never failed to piss George off in all the right ways. Whether that be by making fun of his height (which was perfectly average, his roommate just happened to be ridiculously tall), placing dishes on the highest shelves, being annoyingly charming and funny, or _turning on the goddamn AC in the middle of winter._

"Hey, Geo-"

"Why is it colder than the fucking ninth circle in here?" George interrupted, impatiently tapping his foot on the dark wooden floor.

"Huh?" Dream hummed in questioning.

"Ninth circle? Of Hell? Where the devil and all traitors freeze for eternity?"

"For the last time, Georgie, no one gets your Divine Comedy references," Dream said with a half-laugh

"You knew it was the Divine Comedy," George pointed out smugly, "but that's not the point. Why is it so cold in here?"

"It was getting hot with the heating on, I was sweating," Dream said with a dramatic fan of his face.

George gave him the harshest glare he could muster.

"Well, I'm freezing my ass off. I'm turning it back on," George announced, starting to push the taller man out of his way. Dream stepped to the side to block him.

"Nuh-uh, It's so hot," Dream complained.

"Deal with it. This is a matter of hypothermia," George rolled his eyes at him, "feel," he said, reaching out to touch Dream's cheek with a frozen hand. Dream initially cringed at the sudden temperature change, then subconsciously leaned into the coolness. Both boys suddenly blushed at the realization of how tender the touch was. George recoiled his hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um..the heater," George piped up, now shaking a little from the bareness of his arm in his T-shirt. It was just his luck that all his nice sweatshirts were washing or dirty. Dream shuffled out his way and headed to his room.

 _Good. Now I can turn this damn heat on,_ George thought, though he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that their interaction was so brief, couldn't help but miss that second of Dream's heated cheek on his skin. 

He walked out from the hall to their shared living room and moved to turn the heating on. Abruptly, he was blinded by a cloth being gently dropped on his head from behind. He shook the offending fabric off and turned around to see Dream standing there and smiling.

"Here," Dream said, George looked down at the black fabric in his hands. It was one of Dream's hoodies. George had no heterosexual explanation for why the thought of wearing it made him want to spontaneously combust. _It's just a sweater, just a bro sharin' his clothes with a homie, just guys being dudes,_ George reasoned to himself. He held out the hoodie in front of himself and slipped it on.

"There, now you can shut up about the AC," Dream said through a smirk, "you look cute in it too," he threw in-like it didn't make George's soul leave his body for a second. The hoodie fit incredibly loose, coming down to his mid-thigh, and the sleeves covered up his hands completely. He felt completely overwhelmed and the presence of Dream's scent on the hoodie was no help.

George was sent into a sort of daze after that, completely forgetting the air conditioner was still on and filling his thoughts with _warm, soft, and Dream_. He sat down on the couch, where Dream was already patting the space next to him.

"Are you alright? You're kinda short-circuiting on me here, dude," He said, poking George's shoulder a little.

"Mhm," George murmured in response, enjoying the warmth of the large sweater hanging off his slim shoulders. He was very much short-circuiting, nothing less of it. He felt high off the faint smell of Dream, a high he had no interest in coming down from. But he could be warmer, closer to Dream. He could be happily laying on that broad chest and dissolve in the blonde next to him. The blonde, who had no clue what George was so lost in thought about, was deep in his own internal conflict of deciding whether to put on _Scott Pilgrim V.S the World_ or _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_.

"So are we thinking Sc-" Dream shifted in his seat to look at the boy next to him. The brunette was curled in on himself and practically shaking.

"Jeez, you're shaking like a leaf. Are you seriously that cold?" Dream said

"Hm? Oh, I guess. I didn't realize," George nervously said, picking at the fluff on his black sweatpants.

"Here,"

Dream reached out to clutch George's sweater paws between his larger hands and rubbed them together to heat them. He looked up to see George staring at him with pupils dilated and cheeks hot.

"You look like a cat, your eyes are all blown out," Dream laughed, "c'mon, I'll make you some cocoa,"

"Uh...sure," George said, still a bit flustered. He followed Dream to their small apartment's kitchen. His feet felt frozen so he opted to plop himself on the high marble countertops and sit cross-legged. Dream started up a small pot on the stove.

"Aw, you're almost as tall as me now," Dream teased and ruffled the other man's fluffy hair. George gave him a not-so-intimidating glower and stuck his tongue out at the boy. "I'll burn your hot chocolate, right now, don't play with me," Dream loosely threatened and returned to whisking the chocolate.

"What's with you today? You're being sweet-it's suspicious," George pointed out. It's not like Dream wasn't usually a nice guy-but his particular attentiveness to George was kind of strange. George didn't mind, though. He quite liked the pampering and attention yet still pointed it out.

"Aww, can I not be nice to you, Georgie," Dream asked, "I just like taking care of you," he added.

George accepted the answer. He enjoyed being taken care of, liked it when Dream took care of him. _He could take care of me in more than a few ways,_ He thought to himself and subsequently blushed at the images that came to mind.

They stayed like that while the chocolate finished up, quietly in each other's presence, it felt domestic and peaceful. George wondered if the affectionate treatment has something to do with the sweater he wore, how he looked small and drowning in the fabric, how he looked like _Dream's_.

Dream poured the hot chocolate into a large mug and handed it to George. He took the mug with two hands and instantly enjoyed its warmth.

"It's red velvet. Top-secret recipe, just for you," Dream said with a soft smile.

"I'll be distributing it on the dark web," George deadpanned, causing Dream to playfully flick his forehead. The paler boy sipped his mug and appreciated the warmth and sweetness. Dream softly pet his hair while he did.

"You're pretty," Dream sort of mumbled to himself.

"And you're a dork," The brunette smiled. The taller boy scrunched up his nose and beamed back. "Are you not having any?" George asked, holding up his hot mug a bit for emphasis.

"Nah, I only made some for you. I'm way too hot anyway,"

"Mhm, knew that," George giggled at his own joke. Dream gave him a small smile and another light flick to the head. George loved this soft, flirty, gentle side of Dream, but it left him wanting more-more touches, more warmth, more of Dream. _Dream made him greedy_.

George finished up the cocoa after a few minutes of chatting between sips, he hopped down from his spot on the counter and went to wash his cup. The two boys headed back into their living room, bumping shoulders, more shoulder-to-bicep with their height difference, and settled on separate sides on the couch. George silently loathed the distance but didn't protest.

They settled on just watching obscure youtube videos of Indonesian men building pools out of mud and colorful candy being made. They didn't speak too much, just cracking the occasional joke or odd comment on whatever came on autoplay. George sat simmering in his own _yearning,_ fucking _yearning_ the way war-torn lovers yearned in the fuck-knows-1700's. This boy had him wanting all he had to offer from a few touches and a sweater-had him greedy for him. Dream must've hexed that damn hoodie because felt like a collar and leash, drawing him towards the blonde. _Fuck it_ , He thought. A little hedonism never hurt anyone, right?

"...Dream, c..can we cuddle?" George quietly asked

Ok, a bit tamer than the filthy shit he was hyping himself up for but, who doesn't like a good cuddle?

Dream tilted his head at him in a little confusion," Hm? Sure? You're not usually one for affection, Georgie," he remarked.

"Fine, I'm fine then, was just kinda cold," George said, embarrassed with his vulnerability, _kind of cringe_.

"No, no, it's fine, I'd like that, I was just a little surprised," The taller boy reassured, pulling George over to his side of the couch. George landed nestled between the younger man's chest and arm. He was flaming red but adored the heat and intimacy. George cuddled his head deeper into the broad chest he laid on and shifted to get comfy. He still hid his face, yet relaxed into Dream, it was nice and made all the coolness from his body spark up with electric warmth.

"You're so gorgeous," Dream murmured. This time it didn't feel like a flirty comment though, more like a genuine comment that made George feel tingly all over. Dream shuffled himself and the boy on top of him a bit, allowing himself to hold George and softly run his fingers through his hair. George grew sleepy with the gentle treatment and let himself doze off, Dream falling asleep too, nose pressed into his hair.


	2. Damned if I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know what's about to happen, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut but it's written by someone literally incapable of taking themself seriously
> 
> the behavior I exhibited was whorelike, the whore jumped out

When Dream woke up, lord, was he sweatin'.

Having his longtime crush and roommate sleeping peacefully on him was a part of it, yes. The physical temperature played a fraction of it too-but, what really had Dream freaking the _fuck_ out was the fact that George was cuddled into his side with a hard-on pressing into Dream's hip.

Dream was sweating bullets.

Maybe he'd had a moment of weakness (or several) where he jerked off to thoughts of doing all sorts of shit to his best friend and housemate. But this? This was the lord testing him.

Stuck between a rock and a har-

_Shit._

George shifted ever-so-slightly against Dream and let out a soft noise against his chest.

Dream was in fucking Limbo.

Goddamn, George and his stupid Dante references rubbing off on him.

And possibly other things rubbing off too.

Dream was a major flirt, intentionally and unintentionally. With George, it was absolutely intentional. He'd even gotten a little bolder because George just looked so good in his hoodie, but Dream was getting a little more than he bargained for.

Dream was in the middle of planning an elaborate excuse for leaving their wholesome cuddle sesh and starting strain in his gray sweatpants when George stirred. George sleepily groaned-and fucking _whimpered Dream's name_. Dream was sure he died right there and then, just fucking dropped like a fly.

_Yeah, what goddamn porno was he magically transported into during the hour-ish he'd slept?_

Dream had a lot to process; not only did his best friend and roommate think about him _like that_ , but he was also sleeping practically on top of him hard as a rock, and finally, how _hot_ George whimpering his name was. Dream had no fucking clue what to do, what was he even supposed to do?

George roused again, this time, waking himself up. He shoved his face into the younger boy's chest and sleepily blinked to take in his surroundings. When George realized his own predicament, he sat up and scrambled to the opposite side of the couch at a comical speed. His scarlet red face matched Dream's as they both stared at each other with wide eyes. George was about to profusely apologize and make the walk of shame to his room when he glanced down at Dream's waistline.

"A....are you fucking hard right now?" George asked, dumbfounded

"Hey, don't act like you're innocent here," He defended

"I just woke up. What's your excuse?!?" The other man blurted out accusingly.

"Well, I dunno, why were you moaning my name in your sleep?" Dream asked. George's cheeks somehow grew more blushed and he mumbled a curse under his breath about his habit of sleeptalking. Dream internally cursed himself for not shutting up on occasion. The two say in the tension-thick fog for what felt like an eternity. Then, Dream got bold, like the idiot he was, and inched closer to George's side of the couch. He reached out to carefully touch the brunette's heated cheek, thumbing at the lip, "I don't mind, though, I thought it was fuckin' hot," he whispered faintly.

George looked back and forth between Dream's eyes and lips before the blonde took the hint and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss started with a gentle press of lips yet, soon turned much more intense. Dream pulled back for a breath with his nose still pressed side by side to George's. George panted softly and chased his lips. This time around their kiss was all tongue and teeth and _greed_.

Dream wanted more than making out on their couch, though, and George, the apparent psychic he was, delivered. George guided Dream to lean back on the couch armrest while he moved to straddle the other's thigh without breaking their kiss, which was honestly a miracle considering his clumsiness. Dream experimentally ground up his hips to meet George's, who gave him a shaky moan in response.

_Ha, nice._

Their messy grinding melded into needy movements against each other, both chasing the friction. Dream lightly trailed his hands up from George's sides and thighs to cup his face once more. He kissed George a little rougher and gave a light bite at the brunette's bottom lip, making them both groan. George tasted like white chocolate, heat, and everything Dream could ever want-he was addicting. George drew back with a breathy sigh and leaned in to mumble against the taller man's lips, "wanna fuck you so bad," he breathed out.

"fuck, fuck yes," Dream said through quick kisses, before separating the two a bit, "are you clean? I'm good, I got a test a few months back,"

"Mhm, tested like six months ago 'n it's not like I've been getting any in a pandemic," George answered.

"Aww, am I the last resort? Come on now," Dream teased with a dramatic pout.

"N-no, it's not like that," George said defensively, "you're nice and, like, really fuckin' cute,"

"Oooh, you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid," The blonde taunted. George rolled his eyes at him and pushed his cheek with barely-there force.

"God, I can't stand you," George snickered,

"Then kneel," 

George's once faded blush came back with a vengeance. Dream's remark just winded him, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He let out a nervous giggle and a tiny exhale.

"I mean only if like, you know, you're, like, into that or w-" Dream rambled before George cut him off.

"Ugh, shut up, I liked it,"

George smiled at him and met his lips briefly before moving off Dream, who quickly settled upright in his seat with his knees apart, and slinking to the floor. George shifted to get comfortable while the taller of the two propped his arms back on top of the couch cushions. George tentatively bent forward to hover his mouth over the straining tent in Dream's sweatpants. Dream shivered at the hot breath and reached out to gently pet the smaller man's hair. George grinned at the encouragement and tugged down the boy's waistband, revealing dark gray boxers. He gingerly pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to the prominent outline.

Dream hummed at the action and softly tangled his fingers in the other's fluffy, brown hair. George finally, _finally_ , slipped the thick fabric and blinked up at Dream through his eyelashes and messy bangs. He slowly licked from the base to the head before flicking his tongue flat against the tip. The blonde fluttered his eyes shut and moaned weakly at the feeling. George smiled to himself with pride, relishing in the noise, but he wanted more, need to hear _more, more, more_.

George wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the head and closed his eyes in content. Dream groaned out once more and unconsciously tugged at the hair he was running his fingers through. The brunette whined at the movement but was muffled by the weight on his tongue. He slowly took more of Dream into his mouth, until he felt the back of his throat constrict. He continued like that for a few minutes, bobbing his head slightly then pulling up for a few kitten licks while he caught his breath. He eventually got a little too ambitious and gagged a bit. He pulled back with a spit trail from his lips still messily connecting the two.

"You're so pretty," Dream murmured,

"You only say that because I was just choking on your dick like two seconds ago," George said with a laugh.

"A....a brojob, if you will," Dream said, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. George snorted and wiped his mouth. Dream pulled his pants that were settled at mid-thigh up and helped George stand. Dream stood and scooped up George by the back of his thighs, spinning him around a little. George was caught off guard at the action, instinctively wrapping his legs around Dream's waist and letting his hands fly up to clutch the younger's shoulders. Dream smiled with his forehead leaning against George's.

"I meant it though, you're perfect," He affirmed, making George smiled softly back at him from his genuine tone. Dream held George surprisingly effortlessly while the two kissed, much less feverishly than before and more _lovingly_.

"My room," George breathed out with his nose pressed against Dream's. Dream carried him down the hall while the smaller boy snugly wrapped his arms around his neck. Dream turned to push the half-open door with his back and set George down on the bed before closing the door behind them. George's bed was a mess of blankets from the little nest he made earlier in the cold. Dream set a knee on the mattress, which dipped with the weight, and reached out to cup the pale boy's face,

"Are you alright? You sure you wanna do this?" Dream asked.

"Mhm, very sure,"

"Good, where's your lube?"

George reached across from where they were on the bed to his bedside drawer. He shuffled miscellaneous contents around until he pulled out a small plastic bottle with a faded pink label.

"Strawberry Kiwi?" Dream questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"What about? It smells good and it works. Sorry, I didn't invest in the gross, cheap stuff," George defended and scrunched up his nose at him. Dream giggled and kissed his forehead before taking the bottle from him and setting it beside his knee on the bed. He stepped back to slip out of his pants, George did the same. Dream didn't bother with his shirt. He instead tugged at the hem of the hoodie, _his hoodie_ , that George wore.

"This stays," Dream said lowly, making George shudder and nod frantically. Dream loved how George looked in his hoodie, how tiny and just plain adorable he was in it, how he looked like _his_. Yeah, he was going to screw this guy dumb.

George squirmed out of his blue boxers, Dream chewed his lip at the sight. Dream leaned down and slightly over George, who laid back at the action. He grabbed the lube bottle and flickered his eyes to meet George's, wordlessly asking to continue. The brunette gave him a nod to confirm and let himself relax into the pillows and blankets piled behind him. The blonde poured a good amount of the gel onto his fingers and warmed the cool substance between his thumb and fingers before pressing in one digit.

George sighed and Dream ducked down to pepper kisses on his collarbones. He added another finger once he figured the boy under him could take it. George let his head fall back on the pillow and allowed little wrecked noises and contented sighs to fall from his lips. Dream devoured them all, relishing in every sound he drew out. He shoved down the urge to spend his time coaxing out more of those from George, instead focusing on stretching him. He pressed in a final finger and continued soothing any pain George might've been feeling with gentle kisses all over his neck and collar. 

He pulled back his hand when he decided he was prepped well. George whined at the emptiness. Dream faintly laughed before pressing his nose to George's and meeting his lips,

"You're-" Dream kissed him between words, "So. Cute."

"You're alright, I guess," George teased lightheartedly, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck to hold him closer. Dream rolled his eyes at him and laughed softly. "M'kay, hurry up before you get all sappy," George added. Dream smiled at him and sat back on his knees between the brunette's legs. 

George looked completely _angelic_. His hair was messy and fell over his face in dark streaks and his skin looked even paler against the black hoodie hugging him. The early evening sun glowed through the slits of the blinds, warmly enveloping him in its golden light. The gold mixed with his deep brown eyes and made them look like glittery bronze. And his lips were rosy and faintly bruised from their earlier heated kissing. _Angelic_.

George tapped his shin against Dream's hip to draw him out of his thoughts. Dream shook his head and refocused, grabbing a nearby pillow. He propped it under George's hips to make him a bit comfier and grant himself a better angle. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it onto his palm.

It did, in fact, smell like strawberry kiwi. 

He pulled down his boxers and spread the lube on his straining cock. He bit at his tongue from the feeling of relief before pulling off and wiping the remaining lube on his hand on his boxers. He lined himself up with George and placed his off-hand on the shorter's hip before pushing in slowly.

George whimpered loudly at the action, reaching for the sheets or something to grab. Dream noticed and laced his fingers with George's, lightly pining their intertwined hands next to his head. He pushed in more and groaned from the tightness. George used his free hand to tug the younger man down again. They kissed messily while Dream bottomed out. They stopped for air and panted against each other, both softly moaning.

"S'good, you can move," George mumbled between heavy breaths. Dream did exactly that, slowly pulling out and pushing back into George. He kept a gentle pace, opting to focus on making George feel good instead of chasing his own pleasure. The brunette cried out under him, squeezing the hand he held and cursing loudly. Dream thrust into him harder, forcing little, punched out noises out of him.

"So pretty, so fuckin' good for me," Dream muttered.

George moaned at the praise and clutched his hand and shoulder harder. Dream wanted to live in that moment forever, with George underneath him opening up so prettily for him and crying out every time he pushed in fully. He lifted the hand he pinned and pressed his lips softly to each knuckle. It was a sweet gesture and made George feel wholly appreciated. 

Dream liked the small power trip being in control gave him, but cared more for _this_ : making George feel completely taken care of, making him melt and relax into every touch Dream offered him. _That_ was what made Dream the happiest.

"Fuck, f..fuck, m'close," George sobbed out.

"M-Me too,"

George let his free hand slip up the back of Dream's shirt, clawing at the exposed skin. Dream hissed at the slight pain and reached between them to jerk the brunette off. George's noises grew louder until he was borderline screaming. Glassy tears pearled in the corners of his eyes as he grew closer. He clutched Dream's hand and quit his scratching to push up the black hoodie he still wore. He bit at the oversized sleeve and cried out _loudly_ one final time before he spilled onto his stomach. Dream groaned at the sight and dropped his head down beside where George laid. He moved to pull out before he finished but was stopped by George loosely wrapping his legs around his waist,

"want, want you inside, don't stop," George said out of breath. Dream didn't even attempt to verbally respond, just nodded and moaned. He laced their hands back together and leaned back down to meet George's lips, groaning against them. Dream came with a low moan in his ear and George whining aloud with him at the feeling of being filled. 

══════════════════════════════════════════════════════

They laid there for a few minutes, panting and catching their breath. Dream pulled out and got up to grab a warm towel from the attached bathroom in George's room. He came back a carefully cleaned up the brunette. 

"Pass me some boxers from the dresser, yeah?" George asked. Dream opened the drawer and tossed some in his direction, grabbing his own boxers and sweats from off the floor along the way. The two got dressed and sat on George's bed. Dream shuffled over to George's side of the bed and gently kissed him.

"I love you," He whispered against his lips.

"I know," George giggled, making Dream flick his shoulder and snort.

"You're supposed to declare your undying love for me after I just fucked your brains out,"

"I dunno 'bout that one," He rolled his eyes, "you are very tolerable and my favorite person," he mumbled.

"I'll take it," Dream happily exclaimed and kissed George lightly. The two ended up cuddled up the absurd amount of blankets George had, with Dream's chest pressed to his back and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"My fuckin' back is already sore," George complained. Dream pressed his nose into his neck and cooed.

"Aw, 'm sorry," He said, "I'll take care of you _all_ day tomorrow, won't make you lift a finger," he soothed. "Ooh, you know what? I'm gonna make pancakes in the morning for you and _shit,_ "

George turned over to look at him and match his horrified look of realization.

══════════════════════════════════════════════════════

Their third housemate, Sapnap, bumped his head against his desk. He had been in his room quietly taking his online Physics finals for the past three hours and their shared apartment had terrible thin walls.

"I hate it here, man," He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sore as hell rn and no one even blew my back out, I just worked out
> 
> kinda homophobic if you ask me
> 
> Thank you so much for those who read and those who stopped by, kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Also!!! If you make any content inspired by any of my work PLEASE let me know I will kiss you on the lips, that stuff is so awesome

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far and you read these here's my top-secret red velvet hot cocoa recipe lol
> 
> -1 cup of milk  
> -1/2 cup of cream  
> -1 tablespoon brown sugar  
> -1/2 cup white chocolate chips  
> -1 tablespoon unsweetened cocoa powder  
> -like 2 drops of vanilla extract  
> -pinch of salt  
> -a little red food coloring if you're fancy like that
> 
> serves about 2 people or one very lonely person with a big mug


End file.
